Everybody's Fool
by Green Beast of Oita
Summary: Sakura is so blinded by her love for Sasuke that she fails to see how the world around her is changing. One-sided SakuSasu. Rated T for character death.


1**Everybody's Fool**

**AN/ Hmm... I really should be working on Safe in the Dark... Oh well, you can look at this as filler. Anyway, this is just something I felt like writing really fast. Don't expect it to turn into anything huge and impressive. The pairing is one-sided SasuSaku, I don't really like the couple, so don't be thinking this will be a romantic lovefest of teen affection. You will be disappointed. Rated T to be safe, though there shouldn't be anything too offensive. **

**Disclaimer/ I don't own Naruto. Or Evanescence. **

–x

SAKURA POV

His name was Sasuke Uchiha, and he was perfect. He was the last of the noble Uchiha, holder of the Sharingan, and handsome. He was perfect from every angle. From his hair, which I was always told looked like a duck's backside (I didn't agree) to the dark eyes that turned red with his Sharingan. He was strong too, being able to defeat anyone with his combination jutsus and special attacks. He had Katon(Fire Jutsu), Chidori(Lightning Jutsu), and even Lion's Barrage(Ripped-Off-From-Rock-Lee Jutsu)!

Or, at least, that's how I, along with the other village girls, used to see him. I can remember when we all grew our hair out because we'd heard Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Later though, some of the smarter ones of us cut it short when they'd realized that Sasuke didn't like long-haired females... or any females, for that matter. Not that he'd liked males, either, he just didn't like anyone.

This should have been clear when he left all of us to join Orochimaru, making it very clear in the process that he lived only to kill his brother and avenge his clan. However, I was blinded by my love for him at the time. I carelessly sent the ones who cared about me after him to try to bring him back. I thought that if he came back, I could make him see how much he needed me.

I sent Naruto, who had stayed with me through all the years. I sent Rock Lee, who had proclaimed love for me on various occasions, but settled on friendship. I even sent others, like Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji, all of whom I hardly knew.

I was sure I could make Sasuke love me. After all, he was perfect by nature, and I needed him.

LATER SAKURA POV

It had been over two years since Sasuke left, and even the mention of his name brought tears to my eyes. After a defeat at the hideout of Orochimaru in another attempt to bring back the one I loved, Naruto promised to become stronger. He promised to spend all his time working to bring him back for me.

At the time, I was sad for myself, and saw only what could have been. I failed to see that I was losing touch with those around me. That Naruto was slowly killing himself in attempt to gain strength. If I had only known the truth...

EVEN LATER SAKURA POV

It was a dark day, filled with premonition, when the news reached me. Naruto had died. It surprised me to the point of denial. I was sure I had taken him to ramen the other day, until I was informed that the ramen date had happened nearly two years ago. I cried at home, went to the funeral, cried there, went home, and cried some more.

Only half the tears were for Naruto. The others were for the fact that now that he was gone, I would almost certainly never see Sasuke again. I vaguely remember staying inside for days, though I was told this is what I normally did. It was sad to have to be told what I did on a daily basis.

MUCH LATER SAKURA POV

It was a Tuesday, I believe, when I was invited to yet another funeral. This time it was that of Rock Lee. He had died in battle, bravely, I was told. Though, it was inevitable, Taijutsu specialists were limited to close-range combat and put large stress on their bodies, greatly shortening their life span. At his funeral, I looked around for Gai, his beloved sensei, though I couldn't seem to find him. It wasn't until I went to place a flower on Lee's grave that I noticed the one next to it. That of Maito Gai. And next to that, Hyuga Neji.

I remember looking up and noticing how small the group was. I turned towards the stones again and began searching the rows for familiar names.

Nara Shikamaru.

Hyuga Hinata.

Yamanako Ino.

Aburame Shino.

I read the rows to myself, finally settling on the last familiar name. Uzumaki Naruto.

MUCH MUCH... oh forget it.

One of the last funerals Konoha had to hold in honor of the Rookie Nine era was that of Haruno Sakura. She had died at her home at the age of sixty-one, still believing she was nineteen.

Sakura had failed to notice that while her heart was stuck in the past, time was still moving foward. All those that she had known had died, including the noble Uchiha Sasuke, and she hadn't even thought a week passed.

These words were carved into the back of her tombstone by way of kunai.

_And I don't love you anymore._

_It never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

–**x**

**AN/ The italic text above is from Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Oh, and sorry for killing everyone, but it was for the plot. Also, sorry if it seemed like I was bashing any characters. Also, I apologize ahead of time for any updates I don't make. Writing is like a mood, and I'm a very mood-deprived time right now. Anyway, maybe if you reviewed, I'd have more motivation? I'm accepting anonymous reviews, so you don't even have to log in! **

**Okay, so, I'll try to get working on the stories that I have right now, so all you have to do is read and review! Ja ne!**


End file.
